


Everybody needs a bit of Help

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Robert owns the Woolpack after winning it in his divorce from Chrissie. Aaron is a young lad going through a rough patch and approaches Robert for a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to carry on this story. I've written a lot of it but will be releasing it in chapters :3

The woolpack was booming. Ever since Robert took over ownership he had managed to keep large crowds flocking in every night, enjoying the music and the drink deals. There were a lot of familiar faces who would show up almost every night, always ordering the same drinks and almost always leaving at the same time. He had grown comfortable in his new role as pub Landlord, a big change from his old 9-5 office job.

It was a Friday night, and as usual it brought in a lot of the younger crowd. Roberts eyes scanned over their faces, making polite conversation when they approached for more drinks. There was one face though- a young lad with dark, gelled hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked a little nervous as he entered the pub on his own, awkwardly tugging at the sleeves of his black jumper. Robert watched him closely as he moved towards the bar.

"What can I get for ya?" Robert asked with a smile as they made eye contact. His confidence seemed to take the young man by surprise and the younger man ran his hand through his hair, eyes searching around the bar.  
"Well, I was actually er... looking for a job." He looked up at Robert again and gave him an slight grin, as if he realised that turning up on a Friday night looking for a job was probably the worst time to do it. Robert raised his eyebrows at him before grinning back.

"Well, your timing could be better but.. we are a bit short staffed. What's your name? I've not seen you around here before."  
"Aaron. Aaron livesy. I live just outside the village, I don't really come here a lot." Aaron smiled again, feeling a bit better seeing Robert smile.  
"Well Aaron, I'm Robert. It's a bit unorthadox but, can you start now? We'll call it a trial period. I'll pay you, obviously. But if you can handle tonight with barely any preparation than I cant refuse, can i? Besides I'm on my own back here."

Aarons face lit up at Roberts acceptance and he eagerly went around the back of the bar. Robert started showing him the ropes- how to pull pints, where the spirits were kept, how to use the till. They chatted behind the bar while they worked and Aaron charmed the punters, keeping a lot of people in the pub who usually would've left much earlier. Robert was in awe of this kid. He literally just rocks up looking for a job and blew him away.

It was 2am when the last few drunks slowly made their way out into the dark and Aaron had looked up the doors. Robert came out from the bar and rested his hand on Aarons shoulder, giving it a squeeze.  
"You really impressed me today, Aaron," He said with a smile, which was returned by the younger man. "Ready for work tomorrow?"  
"Course I am!" Aaron grinned as he cleaned the empty glasses off the table. "I just gotta find a way to get home. I weren't expecting this to happen and I'm pretty sure the last bus home was at 11."  
Robert chuckled, helping him with the glasses. "Yeah, I think that's well and truly gone by now. I've got a spare room upstairs, it's the least I could do to thank you for tonight."  
"You sure?" Aaron cocked an eyebrow at the older mans offer.  
"Course. I'd be happy for you to stay. You can have a shower and breakfast in the morning, there's loads of towels in the bathroom and it means you don't have to muck around travelling back here tomorrow."

Aaron nodded. It was a lot easier than explaining the real reason he didn't want to leave. He agreed to the offer and they both finished tidying the mess left in the pub before heading to the back. Robert showed him where everything was and they said goodnight before Aaron retired to the spare bedroom. Robert stuck to his usual routine- having a small glass of whiskey before promptly falling asleep on the sofa in the front room.

Robert was woken by the lounge door opening. He grumbled quietly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, but he had to stop his jaw from dropping at the sight in front of him. Aaron had taken the opportunity to have a hot shower when he woke up. He walked in with his head low and his hand hand gently running through his wet hair, his toned torso still damp from the shower. He hadn't noticed that Robert was sat there, staring in awe at the younger man.

"Er.. hey." Robert broke the silence and Aaron jumped back, grabbing onto his towel to stop it from falling.  
"Oh, shit Robert. I didn't realise you were up" Aaron stuttered, giving him an awkward smile as he mumbled about getting dressed before running back up to the spare room. Robert let out a long breath, shifting awkwardly as he felt his jeans tighten from the image burned into his mind. He shook his his head and got up to make breakfast- the least he could do to try and forget that brief awkward encounter.

Aaron re-emerged from the spare room- this time fully dressed- and gave Robert another smile. "Sorry about that, I didn't think you'd be up."  
Robert chuckled as he put the plates of food on the table. "It's my fault, I forgot you were staying and just passed out down here last night. Lets just forget about it and eat. Here," Robert pointed to the food and Aaron joined him, eating mainly in silence as they shared the occasional glance and smile.

The day shift at the pub was fairly quiet and Robert took the opportunity to teach Aaron about barrel changes and bringing in deliveries of stock. It all went by without incident, apart from Aaron having a minor freak out when the basement door shut behind him and locked him in- Robert quickly came to the rescue, of course. It was later in the evening when Robert approached him, looking quite drained- the 7 day a week working pattern seemed to be taking its toll, but he'd never admit it.  
"Look, Aaron, you can head home now if you want. I've got a couple of staff starting in a while and I'm sure your family are probably wondering where you are," He let out a soft laugh, "I cant expect you to work all day every day."

"No, no I'll stay." Aaron smiled back at him, knowing full well no one was waiting for him at the end of the bus journey. Aaron had been sofa surfing for a few months now since his mum moved away, and he never had the best relationship with his dad. He was lucky to find work with someone who didn't request a background check or proof of address. Roberts spare bed was the first bed he had slept in for a long time.

"You sure? I don't want a union rep coming in and accuse me of over working you," Robert joked and gave Aaron a wink, causing the younger man to laugh. Robert dropped the subject after that. If Aaron was happy working long hours and helping out, he wasn't going to complain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The progression of Robron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this written out, so I thought I'd get it posted. Enjoy!

As with every saturday, this one was no different. The bar was booming, everyone was rushed off their feet and Robert was doing his best to hide his stress levels. He was holding up alright, having a quick drink to help calm himself down in the back room when he started to hear shouting from the bar. Worried, he set his drink down on the counter and made his way back to the bar, shocked by the sight in front of him.

There was shattered glass and specks of blood all over the bar. He looked over to see Aaron, the side of his face was covered in blood- it was obvious that a fight had broken out and his head took the brunt of it. But he looked calm, even if he was pinning a drunk older man up against the wall to restrain him.  
"Whats going on?" Robert shouted to one of the other barmaids, who explained how the guy had started hitting on her and, when Aaron came over to help her get out of the awkward situation, the guy bottled him. Robert glanced over at Aaron who was now throwing the man out.

"Do one mate, before I get proper fucking angry!" Aaron shouted before slamming the door shut. The whole pub had gone quiet at the slam, but the mood quickly lightened when a few people started cheering. Robert ran over to Aaron and gently cupped his face, looking at the wound.  
"We need to get that cleaned, come with me." Before Aaron could argue, Robert was already pulling him into the kitchen in the back. He cleaned up the blood to properly examine the cuts- a few just above his eyebrow and one on his cheek.

"Well, you'll live," Robert spoke softly with a smile, hands still cupping Aarons cheeks. Aaron looked up at him, but before he could say anything Robert continued, "You should get home. Get some rest, you'll feel it in the morning."

"No," Aaron blurted out, causing Robert to jump a little bit. "I mean, it's really late, I'd have to walk back and i..."

"You can stay here again if you want," Robert offered, pressing a towel to the side of Aarons head, "I'll get the pub closed, we can have a drink to wind down and get your mind off.. that" He nodded towards the cuts on Aarons head and they both laughed.  
With the pub closed and the barmaids gone, Robert fell back on the sofa next to Aaron, handing the younger man a beer. "Get that down you, you'll forget tonight ever happened".

They both stayed up, talking and drinking for what felt like forever. It was late at night so the TV was on purely for background noise. Robert went through the story of how he met, married and divorced Chrissie and how he would never look back. Aaron went through how he went to college to study mechanics, but his mum moving around a lot meant he never finished the course, so he had been picking up the odd job here and there to save up money for his own place.  
It was 3am when Aaron decided to go to bed. They said their goodbyes and Aaron disappeared into the spare room, leaving Robert alone with his thoughts. It had been a while, a long time in fact since he had met someone he could just sit and talk to, without feeling like he had to make polite small talk or pretend to be interested in the conversation. This time, he was. He genuinely wanted to know about Aaron. What made him tick, what made him handle that drunk in the bar so well. Robert pondered it for a while as he finished his last beer and promptly curled up on the sofa to sleep again.

Robert woke as soon as the sun was up, groaning from yet another uncomfortable nights sleep on the sofa. He dragged himself to his feet and made his way upstairs to the bathroom. He nudged the door open, stopping suddenly when he heard the shower running.  
"Don't do it," He whispered to himself, but his body had already made the decision as he glanced through the opening in the door. Aaron was stood under the shower, his back turned to the door as he washed himself; his hands gliding through his hair and his head tilted upwards towards the spray of the shower. Robert bit his lip to stop from moaning out loud as he watched, staying only a moment longer before he headed back downstairs.

Aaron came down soon after- fully dressed this time, in the same clothes he had worn for the last few days- and sat himself next to Robert at the table.  
"You know I've got a tonne of clothes you can borrow." Robert said with a smile as he sipped his coffee. Aaron just nodded, feeling a bit self conscious about the topic. "Here, let me take a look at you."

Robert set his drink down and leaned over, cupping Aarons face again and pulling him in close to inspect the wounds.  
"You'll be fine," He said softly as his eyes met Aarons. They looked deeply into eachothers eyes for a few moments, Aarons breath hitching in his throat as he took the plunge and pressed his lips gently against Roberts. There was no second thought and Robert kissed back eagerly, one hand moving down to caress the side of Aarons neck.

They moved away slowly and rested their foreheads against eachother. "What was that for?" Robert asked with a smile, his fingers still tracing the side of Aarons neck.  
"I.. Sorry." Aaron chuckled, biting his bottom lip. The smile on Roberts face grew as he pulled away, shifting slightly in his seat.  
"I should get the pub opened up. You should take the day off. Go home, get a change of clothes and let your family know you haven't done a runner," Robert pecked Aaron on the lips but he didn't respond, the look of worry clearly washing over his face. "Whats wrong?"

"I should've told you," Aaron mumbled, leaning back in his seat. "I don't have... I've been crashing at friends houses. I don't have much stuff left. I'm trying to save up for everything."  
Robert looked over at him and reached over to squeeze his shoulder. "Well you best take the day off to get some then," He smiled, taking out a wad of money from his wallet. "I still had to pay you for your trial period. Just don't stay out too late, the doors close at midnight tonight."

Robert gave Aaron a wink and walked out to the front of the pub, leaving him at awe at what had just happened. He knew Robert was friendly, he always helped people out in the pub- giving them a free drink or some food if they needed, but he wasn't expecting this.

Aaron seized the opportunity without hesitation and spent the afternoon in town, stocking up on t shirts, jumpers, jeans and a new pair of trainers. He made his way back late afternoon, greeted with a tired looking Robert at the bar.

"Successful shopping trip then?" He glanced up at Aaron with a grin as he pulled him a pint, sliding it over as Aaron sat at the bar.  
"Got everything I need. Thanks, Rob," Aaron took a gulp of his beer, nodding over to the barmaid, "She seems to have this place covered and it's pretty quiet. Wanna take a break?"  
"You need one, Rob!" She called over with a smile.  
"Thanks, Vic," Robert huffed as she eyed him up, clearly trying to point out his tired looking state. "Come on, you can show me what you spent your hard earned money on."

The boys said goodbye to Vic after the pub was emptied and they locked up as usual. Aaron suggested that Robert get to bed but he insisted on staying up for a while. Neither mentioned the earlier kiss but the mood didn't feel awkward. They were both just as tired as eachother.

It was around 4am when Aaron was woken by the urge to piss. He wandered into the bathroom quietly, done his business and was about to head back when his eyes wandered down the hall. He saw that the only other door- presumably Roberts room, was slightly ajar. He tiptoed towards it, his curiosity taking over, but as he pushed the door a little wider he realised it was just a room filled with clutter. No bed, no wardrobes, just old stuff that had no place anywhere else in the house.  
He furrowed his brow in confusion. Where was Robert staying? Some mystery bedroom downstairs? He snuck down the stairs, his heart sinking when he saw Robert shifting uncomfortably in his sleep on the sofa- one arm hanging off the edge and his long legs huddled up to his torso. Robert had sacrificed his bed in order to give Aaron a bit of comfort. 

Against his better judgement, Aaron walked over to Robert and gently nudged him, whispering his name to wake him up.  
"What.... whats going on?" Robert groaned, lifting his head to look at Aaron. "Aaron? Are you alright?"  
"You cant stay down here every night. Come on," Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled him off the sofa, leading a groggy Robert up to the bedroom. Robert clumsily undid his jeans and stepped out of them, leaving his shirt and boxers on as he got into bed. Aaron smiled and turned to walk out of the room, thinking it was only fair he took the sofa this time, but Roberts voice stopped him.

"I don't bite, you know. There's plenty of room," He mumbled, clearly still half asleep. Aaron hesitated for a moment before he turned back and climbed into bed, still leaving a bit of space between them as they both fell asleep.

Robert slowly blinked his eyes open, letting out a quiet yawn as he took in his surroundings. He couldn't remember being taken to bed, but a smile soon grew on his face when he realised Aarons head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, the younger man still sleeping. 

Roberts arm was already around his shoulders so he pulled him in tighter, nuzzling his face into his hair and inhaling his scent- it was just hair gel and Aaron, but it smelt like heaven. The squeeze of his shoulders woke Aaron and he slowly lifted his head to smile sleepily at Robert. They stared at eachother for a moment, both smiling like kids of the first day of school holidays.

Robert leaned in first, gently touching his lips against Aarons who kissed back eagerly, running his hand through Roberts messy blond hair. As the kiss deepened, Robert slowly moved them over so he was almost on top of the younger man, his hand stroking Aarons side gently before sneaking under his shirt. Aaron let out a soft moan and bit gently on Roberts plump bottom lip, sucking softly on the flesh as his own hands pushed his shirt up- only breaking the kiss to pull Roberts shirt off and throw in on the floor.

Robert wasn't sure how fast Aaron wanted to go, or even how far he wanted to go. He had pulled Aarons shirt up and traced the outline of his collarbone with his fingertips but he couldn't resist testing the water. He moved to be completely on top of Aaron and pressed his hips down, almost exploding at the groan of pleasure falling from Aarons lips. He pressed down again and kept a slow, steady pace as the friction sent electricity through his entire body. He tongue was searching Aarons mouth and Aaron gently tugged at his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

the tension was almost unbearable and Aaron was a writhing mess under the movement of Roberts hips, precum already leaking through his boxers. Robert reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and Aaron took the opportunity to pull his shirt off over his head, allowing Robert to bask in the beauty beneath him. He let out a long, heavy breath before he reached down and tucked his fingers under the waistband of Aarons boxers, waiting for a sign that he was ready. No words were needed- Aaron just lifted his hips and within moments they were both naked, pressing against eachother and locked in another passionate kiss.

Robert reached over to the side table, breaking the kiss to rummage through the draw and grab a condom and bottle of lube. "Are you sure?" He whispered, looking down at Aaron with a smile. Aaron just nodded, clearly a little nervous but his eyes were dark with lust. Robert squirted a bit of lube in his fingers and reached between them, circling Aarons entrance gently and whispering "Relax" before he pushed a finger inside, pressing soft kisses to Aarons neck.

He slowly pumped his finger into Aaron for a few moments before he added another, watching Aarons face as he moaned and threw his head back. He added a final finger and pumped him slowly while he gently bit Aarons neck, leaving light marks that would no doubt disppear within moments.

He pulled his fingers out slowly, letting out a quiet laugh as Aaron whined. He rolled on the condom and lined his cock up with Aarons hole, leaning in for another passionate kiss as he gently pushed in. Pausing when he heard the pain in his groans.

"Just.. just let me know.." Robert whispered and Aaron nodded, taking a few deep breaths before he began pushing back onto Robert. Robert moaned reaching up to run his fingers through Aarons hair as he pushed all the way into him, groaning at the warmth surrounding him. He pulled out, almost completely and then thrust forward a bit harder, both men grunting in unison.

Robert slowly started to pick up his pace, grunting and moaning as Aarons fingers left scratches down his back. One of Roberts hands was holding his hip as the other gripped a little tighter to his hair and his thrusts become deeper and quicker, both men sweating and grunting loudly. Aaron reached in between them and started to stroke himself- the sight alone almost enough to send Robert over the edge.

As the moans got louder and his thrusts became faster, Aaron was sent over the edge. His entire body tensed as he came over his hand and his chest. Roberts eyes rolled back and with one final, rough thrust, he came inside the younger man, collapsing in a sweaty, panting mess on top of him.

They laid like that for a few minutes as they caught their breath, Robert still planting soft kisses over Aarons neck and chest, as if to apologise for any paint he might have felt. Reluctantly, he pulled his now limp cock out and discarded of the condom before rolling onto his back, Aaron moving over to snuggle into his side.  
They didn't say a word, just laid in silence as their brains caught up with what just happened. Robert was the first to break the silence, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Aarons head as he whispered, "Are you okay?"

Aaron nodded and looked up at him with a sheepish smile. He pecked Roberts lips and slowly moved to sit up, his lower body aching. "I should probably go and take a shower. What time are we starting today?"  
"We're not." Robert yawned as he rolled onto his side, glancing over Aarons naked figure as he stood up. "I'm gonna text Vic and ask if she and the girls can handle it without us."

Aaron kept his back turned but he couldn't stop the grin taking over his face. "Oh? What else have you got planned?"  
"Nothing." Robert chuckled as he reached for his phone in his jeans. "We've just worked so hard the last couple of days that I think we deserve a day off. Go have a shower. I'll get us set up so we don't have to move from the sofa all day."

Aaron showered and took the opportunity to try on his new clothes, opting to wear a tighter than expected t shirt and a brand new pair of joggers. As he entered the lounge he couldn't stop smiling to himself. Robert had built himself a bed out of pillows and the duvet on the floor in front of the TV. There was a crate of beer beside him and he already had one in his hand. The curtains were drawn and he was sat up on the duvet with his back resting against the bottom of the sofa, wearing nothing but a t shirt and his boxers.

"Well, I feel a bit under dressed." Robert laughed, holding his hand out to pull Aaron down with him. The younger man seemed to fit perfectly in Roberts arms as he laid with his back against Roberts chest. Robert draped his arm over Aarons shoulder, gently running his fingers up and down his chest. They stayed like that for the rest of the day, watching old re-runs of shows they've never heard of, talking about everything and everything as they made their way through the crate of beers. Aaron didn't think life could get much better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A messy night out can clear a lot of things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback on this story. Things are getting serious ;)
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr if you want updates or to send me suggestions. Robronatron.tumblr.com

Aaron had been working in the woolpack for well over a month now, and everyone at the pub loved him. The girls behind the bar loved having a 'gay BFF' (one that was actually their age, unlike Robert who was at least ten years their senior), the old ladies found him charming, the men enjoyed chatting about mechanics and swapping tips. Robert had watched Aaron grow into a mature, confident man over the past weeks- a huge alteration to the timid young lad who had just popped into his life wanting a job.

Although they had never had the 'relationship' talk, neither of them had wanted to go out looking for anyone else, or even had any interest in it for that matter. Aaron was unofficially living at the pub and Robert had no problems with that at all. Nobody else questioned what was going on- they were all just happy that they were happy, and neither Robert nor Aaron would have it any other way.

"I'm gonna head into town with Adam and Vic later, if you wanna join us?" Aaron asked with a smile on his face, sat on the other side of the bar. It was rare that he had a night off nowadays, but even when he did he still sat in the bar keeping Robert company.

"I'll have to make sure the other girls are alright locking up but, yeah, it sounds fun." Robert wandered off to make sure the kitchen staff and other barmaids were going to be okay, quickly giving Aaron the thumbs up before he went to the back to get ready. Aaron downed the rest of his pint and followed Robert through.  
Aaron had become known for his long showers and lack of decision making when it came to clothes, so Robert had got himself ready first. He was sat in the lounge with a beer, wearing a fitted, button down shirt (the top two buttons undone, of course) a pair of jeans and some not too smart shoes. He was sat with Adam who was comparing Victoria to Aaron, whining that "If Vic can get ready in half an hour I don't see why Aaron finds it so bloody hard!"

"That's because some of us like to make an effort sometimes, mate!" Aaron laughed as he entered the room- Roberts jaw dropping at the sight. His hair was gelled as usual and the light stubble on his face trimmed down to accentuate his jawline. He wore a tight black t-shirt that was covered by the leather jacket Robert had leant him, a pair of jeans and his trainers. Robert grinned as he got up, walking over to plant a kiss on the other mans lips.

"I'm gonna be fighting everyone off you tonight," Robert murmured against his lips, pulling back when he heard Adam in the background.  
"Will you two give it a rest! Can we go now? I'm bored, man!" Adam groaned as Vic hit him in the stomach, telling him to stop complaining. They all finished their drinks and left through the front of the pub, saying goodbye to the other staff.

They entered Bar West, the biggest gay bar in town, and quickly took their places at the bar, ordering up a round of beers and shots, insisting Adam paid for the first round to make up for the amount of bitching he did in the taxi. Aaron leaned into Roberts side, carefully looking around the bar. He had been gay and open about it since he was a teenager, but he had never stepped foot in a gay bar before. Being all over another man in public felt like a foreign concept to him- he wasn't even that affectionate with Robert unless they were behind closed doors.

The atmosphere felt good though and it didn't take long for Aaron to relax and slide his arm around Roberts waist, catching the older man by surprise. Vic had dragged Adam away to dance and shouted over at the other two to join them.

"You go," Robert insisted with a grin, sipping on his beer. "I'll take your jacket."  
"Are you sure?" Aaron pouted as he took his jacket off, reluctantly handing it over. "You should join us."

"I might do. I'd just prefer to watch," Robert said with a slight growl, making Aaron laugh and playfully roll his eyes as he went to join his friends.

Robert watched as Aaron walked away, his eyes drifting up and down the back of his.. friend? Boyfriend? Robert wasn't sure. Deep down he knew he wanted to approach the subject with him, but Aaron was only 20 and Robert didn't want to scare him off by suddenly becoming serious. But he knew at some point, he would need to. He was 31, had already been married and divorced and the only real stability he had in his life was the pub. 

Robert snapped himself out of his thoughts and resumed watching Aaron attempting to dance- he looked like an awkward little kid at his first school dance but it made Robert smile. His mood dropped, however, when he saw a tall, dark haired stranger approach the group and start getting close to Aaron. Aaron didn't seem to notice at first, until the man leaned in to his ear, saying something about how he had never seen him here before me.

"Yeah, never been here, that's why," Aaron responded sarcastically and shook his head, turning his attention back to Vic and Adam with wide eyes, his facial expression screaming "Help me" at them, which made Adam laugh as he pulled Vic closer.  
"Well, can I buy you a drink to toast your first time here?" The stranger grinned, placing his hand on Aarons lower back. Aaron rolled his eyes before turning his head to the man again, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He grunted.

"I'm Ross, by the way," He almost shouted as he walked towards the bar. Robert was watching him carefully but relaxed when he saw him leave Aarons side. Aaron must have told him to back off, he thought to himself. But his body tensed when he watched the man return to Aarons side with two drinks, the younger man eagerly grabbing it and mouthing, "Cheers" before he took a swig.

Robert felt his hand tighten on his own beer and he decided to turn away from the pair, not wanting to see what was going to happen. He picked anxiously at the label on his bottle, occassionally glancing back to see that the man was still lurking around Aaron who looked like he had made no effort to tell him to go away. Adam and Vic had moved away and were busy dancing with another group of lads- Adam clearly looking a bit awkward knowing that all the male attention was on him and not Vic.

Robert had spent about half an hour at the bar on his own when he decided he had finally had enough. He slipped through the crowd of people, passing Adam and Vic on the way to the exit.

"Are you alright, Rob?" Vic shouted as she grabbed his arm. He pulled himself away but turned to give her Aarons jacket, mumbling that he needed to go before me stormed out of the bar. "I'll go find him, you... go save Aaron."

Adam nodded with a bit of relief, excusing himself from the lads as he went in search of Aaron. He found him stood next to the bar, the strange man still lurking next to him like a bad stench.

"Aaron! Aaron, we gotta go." Adam shouted, reaching out to grab his arm.

"Why? What's going on?" Aaron asked with a slur in his voice. 

"Come on I'll explain outside, Vic's got your jacket."

Aaron nodded, glancing up at the man as he shoved his drink into has hand. "See you around, mate."

"You will," Ross spoke confidently and gave Aaron a wink. Aaron shook his head and followed Adam out of the bar, sobering up slightly when the cold air outside hit him. "Wait, we gotta go back and get Robert."

"Roberts already gone!" Vic shouted from across the road, stood outside a taxi. "Come on, he probably got bored and went home. You, Aaron, need to make sure he's alright." Her tone indicated that Aaron had caused Roberts sudden mood change and he frowned, the realization setting in that Robert would have seen him- seen him accepting a drink off another man, dancing with him and paying no attention to the guy he had spent the last month and a half shacked up with.

The taxi ride back to the village was quiet- Vic was glued to her phone, sending messages to Robert to see if he was okay. Adam was half asleep and Aaron was just staring out the window, trying to figure out what he was going to say. 

They pulled up round the back of the pub and saw that the main room light was on.

"We're gonna head back home. You sort this." Vic said as she shoved Aaron out of the taxi. He stumbled out, waving as the taxi drove off. He grabbed his keys out of his jacket- Robert had given him a set about two weeks after he started staying.

"Robert?" Aaron called as he closed the front door behind him, stopping when he saw Robert sat on the sofa, staring at the TV with a beer in his hand. He cant have been watching it, really- it was just late night adverts for strange dance workout DVD's that the presenters had clearly never even tried before.

Aaron walked through and dropped his jacked on the table, taking a seat next to Robert. He left a bit of space between them though, unsure if Robert really wanted to get near him. Robert barely acknowledged Aarons presence, just handed him a beer from the box next to him with his eyes still glued on the TV.

They stayed in silence for what felt like forever, neither really knowing what to say to eachother. Thoughts were flying through Roberts head as he tried to voice how he felt. He was never one for hiding his feelings- just wanted everything to be out in the open no matter what the end result, but he found himself being cautious with Aaron. He cared for the boy so much and it would kill him to ruin what they had, or make Aaron feel anything but happiness.

"What are we." Robert suddenly broke the silence, which made Aaron jump. Robert hadn't even thought about the question properly, he didn't want to say anything, but his mouth took over without any input from his brain. He sat, body totally tense as he waited for a response.

Aaron wasn't sure what to say, or even what he was expected to say. He had thought about it long before tonight, but figured raising the question would complicate things and he had had quite enough of complications in his life.

"I mean," Robert continued, bowing his head to turn his attention to the ripped apart label of his beer, "If you're gonna be bringing other lads back, I'm gonna have to clear out that back room and get another bed.."

"I don't want other blokes!" Aaron Blurted out, almost slamming his beer on the table as he turned to Robert, prying the bottle from the older mans hands to set it aside. "That guy... he was just weird. He kept buying me drinks and I didn't say no because every time he fucked off to the bar I'd try and get back with Adam and Vic, but he kept following me. I came back to the bar to find you but then... Vic said you had gone."

"I just couldn't take it in there anymore," Robert sighed, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair, "I know you're young, you wanna go out and have fun and not take things to serious.."

"I take you serious." Aaron cut Robert off and leaned in to rest his hand on the side of Roberts neck, gently caressing his jaw with his thumb. "I mean, if that's what you want too. I don't want to be with anyone else."

Robert glanced up, his eyes meeting Aarons with a soft smile, "You're gonna start introducing me to people as your boyfriend if you carry on like that."

"Would that be so bad?" Aaron almost whispered, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Roberts lips. Robert grinned and pulled Aaron into his arms, running his fingers up and down his side.

"I guess I can deal with it."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron starts to crack as not everything is as perfect as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. This chapter has scenes of self harm. You've been warned. Its a bit darker and more angsty than the last chapters, but things will get better :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: RobRonatron.tumblr.com

Everything had finally fallen into place for Aaron. It had been a few weeks since his and Roberts' conversation and he was getting more and more confident behind the bar. So much so that Robert was happy to leave him in charge when he went to see his family. He was only going to be gone for a few hours in the evening, but Aaron still felt weird not having his boyfriend by his side at the bar.

It was a Thursday, not one of their busiest nights but busy enough to keep Aaron and Victoria busy behind the bar. Aaron was busy pulling pints for a group of young lads that kept openly flirting with Victoria, when he heard a familiar voice. Not a voice that he had expected or wanted to here.

"So this is what you're wasting your life with now, Son." Aarons stomach tightened and he had to use all of his power to stop from dropping the pint in his hand. He looked up into the dark, cold eyes of the man he refused to call Dad.

"I'm working," Aaron grunted, regaining his composure as he poured the rest of the pints for the group, focusing on stopping his hands from shaking. "I don't have time for your games, Gordon, so just get out."

Aarons relationship with his dad had always been fractured. He knew that, as a kid, he was a nightmare- stealing from shops, smoking his dad's cigarettes and drinking his beers when he was just fourteen. But still, as an adult, he couldn't understand how any of that justified the beatings he would get. It wasn't every day, or even every week, but it happened frequently enough to make Aaron run back to his mum and travel everywhere with her to get away, until he found Emmerdale.  
His dad would always apologise though, but it never made it any better. He had barely had any contact with his dad since he ran away with his mum. He would occasionally show up out of the blue to ask Aaron for something or ask questions about his mum, but even that was only a handful of times.

"I'm only here for a drink, kid, I'll be out of your way." Gordon spoke softly as he leant against the bar. Aaron rolled his eyes, grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge and slamming it in front of his Dad. "You can pay Vic." He muttered, grabbing her over to them before he stormed off out back to calm himself down.

When he returned, his Dad followed through on his word and stayed at a table at the back of the pub, but his eyes never left Aaron. He could feel him staring and it made him shudder, but at least he wasn't trying to make conversation anymore. Aaron did his best to ignore him, which worked, for most of the night.

It was around 11 when Robert finally appeared through the pub doors with a smile on his face as his eyes met Aarons. Aaron still looked on edge but flashed Robert a quick smile back as he cleaned up the table a few metres away from his dad.

"I'm so glad to be back," Robert exhaled, reaching out to pull Aaron into a hug. Aaron flinched, quickly holding his arm out to grab Roberts shoulder.  
"Yeah me too mate, we've been rushed off our feet," He gave Roberts shoulder a quick pat before he stormed into the back of the pub. Robert, confused by what had happened, walked over to the bar, grabbing Victorias attention.

"Whats going on with him? Have I done something?" Robert asked sadly, reaching under the bar to grab a glass and pour himself a pint.  
"I'm not too sure, but I think it has something to do with him.." Victoria nodded over to Gordon, who had turned his attention back to his pint now that Aaron had disappeared. "That's his Dad. Has he ever spoken to you about him?"

Robert shook his head. The most he knew about Aarons dad was that he hadn't seen him in a few years and it 'was better that way', according to him. Robert set his pint down and reached back to ring the bell behind the bar, signalling it was last orders.

"Sorry it's a bit early ladies and gents," He called out, his eyes meeting Gordons briefly, "But some of us have to clean up." Robert disappeared into the back, calling Aarons name but getting no response. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and saw that a message had come through a few moments before.

_Aaron: Gone for a walk. Back soon x._

Robert sighed. He had gotten used to Aaron throwing a strop every now and again, but it was usually over something small- he ran out of hair gel, dropped a glass in the pub, or even something as pointless as 'I was having a proper good dream but I forgot what about, now I'm pissed off I cant remember'.

He closed up the pub as the staff finally made their way home and he fell back on the sofa with a beer. He checked his phone- Aaron had been gone for an hour now and Robert was beginning to worry.

_Robert: I'll leave the back door unlocked for you x_

He pressed send and chucked his phone on the table. He downed the rest of his beer and laid back on the sofa, closing his eyes as he drifted off. Aaron was an adult, he thought to himself. He didn't need protecting.

Robert groaned and quickly lifted his head when he heard a door slam. He looked around- it was daylight. He must have been asleep for a while. He turned to the door to find a rough looking Aaron peeling his jacket off.

"Aaron? Where've you been?" Robert asked as he stood up, grabbing his phone to check the time. "It's 7am, you've been gone for the entire night."

Aaron rolled his eyes as he walked over, giving Robert a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm fine," He mumbled squeezing Roberts shoulder, "I just went to see Adam after my walk and didn't realise what the time was."

Robert cocked an eyebrow but decided not to say anymore on the subject. He walked to the kitchen and turned the kettle on to make a brew. He watched as Aaron slumped down at the table- clearly he didn't get any sleep last night. He couldn't help himself from speaking as he handed Aaron his drink, "So what was your Dad doing here last night?"

The entire flat felt dead silent at that point and Aaron quickly turned his head to stare at the cup in front of him. He gripped onto it tightly, knuckles going white at the pressure. Robert instantly regretted his decision to speak and tried to turn the conversation quickly, "You're having tonight off. You've not slept and you need a break."

"I'm fine, Robert." Aaron spoke sternly, his grip slowly releasing from his cup, "I don't know why he's here. He probably wants money or to find my mum or something, I don't care."

Robert nodded. It was clearly a sensitive topic and he refused to stress Aaron out with anymore questions. "Fine. But you're still taking the night off."

"But Ro-"

"No, Aaron," Robert raised his voice, which startled Aaron who was now looking at him in shock. "I mean it. I'm going to tidy the pub, it was left in a right state last night."

Robert quickly left the room, leaving Aaron alone with his thoughts. He finished his drink and sulked upstairs to his room. Roberts idea wasn't that bad, and he could do with the sleep.

It was packed that night in the pub, as usual for a Friday. It seemed the Woolpack had become the hit spot to go drinking as many people couldn't be bothered to pay the extortionate prices for a taxi to get to and from town. Robert knew that he needed Aarons help tonight, but he had put his foot down and he wasn't going to go back on what he said. Aaron needed rest.

Aaron was doing anything but rest, though. He had already slept through most of the day so decided to get a bit of fresh air, leaving through the back of the pub. He pulled his hood up over his head as he took a slow walk through the village. He walked aimlessly for a while, going down different streets and over peoples front gardens before he found himself at the gate of the farm. He let out a sigh and hauled himself up to sit on the gate, staring up at the stars.

"Are you in the mood to talk now?" A voice came from behind him, breaking his trance. Gordon. Aaron rolled his eyes and tipped his head down to the floor, letting out a low but calm "No", hoping that he would get the hint.

"I only came to see your mum," Gordon continued, now leaning on the gate, dangerously close to Aaron. "If you tell me where she is I'll be out of your hair, it's that simple, son."

"Yeah well I don't know where she is so you can do one, Gordon." Aaron shouted as he jumped down from the gate, almost falling as Gordon roughly grabbed onto his arm- he could feel his fingers digging in through his hoodie.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Gordon shouted just as loudly, using his grip on Aarons arm to shove him away. "I'm not leaving until I know."

Aaron shook his head, slowly walking away backwards for a few feet before turning into a sprint back to the pub. He had no idea where his mum was, or even why his dad was so desperate to find her. His head was spinning. He just needed to get away from him.

He closed the back door of the pub quietly behind him, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. He looked through to the pub and saw that everyone was busy behind the bar so he made his way to the bathroom and locked the door. He paced the room quietly, grabbing at his hair and gently knocking against the walls as he moved. Everything was fine with his life. He had Robert, a job, a home. Everything was as close to perfect as it was ever going to get for him. But somehow his Dad just had a way of destroying everything in an instance. It's like destruction was Gordon's primary objective, and Aaron was always the first target. But he knew why- his Dad knew how easily he cracked. How he could be a tough, uncaring thug one minute and then completely fall to pieces from a sentence, a look, a touch. 

Aaron looked around the bathroom, his eyes settling on the razor sitting on the edge of the sink. He ran his finger over the blade, wincing a little as it sliced a small slit into his skin. He had never hurt himself before, apart from punching a few walls and a door out of anger, but he couldn't ignore the fact that it was something he had considered. He had a friend when he was younger, who explained what it felt like when Aaron saw the cuts on his arm.

"It helps," Aaron still remembers his exact words to this day, "When I do it, I forget the pain, the world around me. I forget the bullies, the lonliness. I feel free."

Aaron got to work quietly, releasing the blades from the plastic covering. He threw the broken handle into the bin and was left stood with the tiny blade. He looked up at himself in the mirror, but all he could see was Gordons face. The look he gave him as he grabbed his arm, spitting venom at him with the intention of scaring him. He held his breath as he lifted his top up, holding the blade just above his bellybutton. He closed his eyes as he felt the metal make contact with his skin and, just like the young boy had said, he forgot about everything.

It had been a few minutes and Aaron was still stood in a trance, his head hung low and the blade now resting on the sink again, covered in blood. In the background he heard noises, footsteps maybe. But he wasn't broken out of his trance until he heard banging on the door.

"Aaron?" Robert called out from the hallway, sounding worried. Aaron snapped out of it, dropping his shirt and quickly grabbing the blade, shoving it into his pocket. He looked over the bathroom to make sure there were no signs of what he had just done before he opened the door, smiling up at Robert.

"There you are," Robert smiled, leaning against the door frame. "I've closed up downstairs, I was just heading to bed. You coming?"

Aaron nodded and followed Robert into the bedroom. They both got undressed but Aaron stopped at his t shirt, keeping it on as he got into bed and chuckling nervously as Robert pouted. "It's a bit cold." Aaron made his excuses and curled up in Roberts arms.

At least he was able to forget about his Dad. Just for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Gordon leave? Will Aaron cope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got four days off work so I'm planning to get out as much as possible in that time, cant leave you hanging and the support for this story has been amazing :) Triggers again and it's a bit of an angsty chapter... again. Just wait :D
> 
> Tumblr: Robronatron.tumblr.com

A few days had passed and there had been no sight of Gordon since that night. The couple were laying in bed, both on their sides as Robert traced his fingers along Aarons arm.  
"How did I ever get this lucky," He murmured as he leaned in to kiss Aaron, nipping gently at his bottom lip.

"Lucky's not the word I'd choose but.. if you say so," Aaron said with a smile, running his fingers through Roberts bed hair. Robert grinned and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, moving so he was leaning over Aaron. Aaron eagerly pulled the older man on top of him, wincing a bit as the friction of his shirt rubbed over his cut.

"Are you alright?" Robert questioned as he pulled back slightly, but Aaron shut him up the best way he knew how. He pulled Robert down by his hair to kiss him again, his tongue forcing entry into his mouth as his other hand gripped onto Roberts side. Robert smirked and thrust his crotch against Aarons, eliciting a loud moan from both of them. They hadn't really been intimate for a while, not since Aarons Dad appeared, at least.

Aaron bucked his hips up to meet Roberts thrusts, whimpering into his mouth as he deepend the kiss and desperately ran his hand over Roberts chest and abdomen. Robert pulled away and moved his attention to Aarons neck, biting and sucking roughly on the skin. As much as Aaron told him off for leaving marks, Robert couldn't help himself. He wanted everyone to know he was his. His hand slipped under Aarons shirt without the younger man noticing- he was so wrapped up in pleasure that he had forgotten what he had done to himself.

Robert paused for a moment when he felt it. That long line of raised skin across Aarons body. He pulled away and sat back on his knees in between Aarons legs, his fingers still tracing the cut as his other hand lifted his shirt up. Aaron froze underneath him. 

"Aaron.." Robert whispered, his eyes worryingly scanning the deep cut standing out across Aarons skin. Robert was old enough and smart enough to know that this was self inflicted. The cut was too straight and too deep to have been caused by accident. And it was still red from the blood, so it was relatively fresh.

Aaron couldn't say a word. He just watched in horror as Robert stared at the cut, running his fingers over it back and forth. The colour had drained from Aarons face completely. He never wanted Robert to see it. He thought if he hid it until it healed, he could say it was from an accident years ago and claim that Robert just wasn't that observant. 

Robert leaned over Aaron again and pulled his t-shirt down to cover his stomach. He pressed a soft kiss to Aarons lips and rested their foreheads together, careful not to put any pressure on Aarons torso.

"No matter what it is, I'm here." Robert whispered, kissing Aaron again before he pushed himself away, picking his clothes up off the floor to get dressed. He had been in this situation before, having to help his brother when he had a breakdown and kept trying to hurt himself. He knew that he couldn't force anything with Aaron, either, and that if he wanted to talk, he would. Pressuring him to do something would always push Aaron further away, and Robert couldn't do that to him.

Aaron watched his partner get dressed, tears in his eyes as he searched his brain for the right words. He wanted to tell Robert, he wanted to get it all out in the open so he didn't feel crushed by the pressure and the torment he was feeling. Harming himself fixed it all, for a bit, but the look on Roberts' face made him question if the quick release was worth it.

"My Dad came to find me," He blurted out, grabbing Roberts attention who turned to face him, confusion written all over his face, "The other night.. you told me to rest. I went for a walk and.. and he found me. Said he wouldn't go until I told him where my mum was."

"Right," Robert sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, "But you don't know where your mum is... so he wont leave?"

Aaron nodded and let out a soft whimper, completely falling apart when Robert reached over and pulled him into his chest. He rested his face in Aarons hair, gently stroking the back of his neck. "We'll sort something, I promise."

They sat there for what felt like hours, Aaron crying into Roberts chest as he did everything he could to comfort a clearly broken Aaron. He hated seeing him like this- drained, upset, in pain. He had to do something, plan something, to make sure his Dad would leave.

A few days had passed and there was still no sign of Gordon. Aaron was acting like nothing had happened, happily pulling pints behind the bar and he was in the middle of a light hearted arguement with a customer over cars. Robert watched him from the back of the bar, smiling to himself. This was the Aaron he wanted to see. This was the Aaron.. he loved. He hadn't said the L word yet, sort of hoping that Aaron would say it first. But he knew how he felt. And he knew Aaron was the one.

Just then, the pub door opened and the perfect bubble he was stood in shattered. Gordon stormed over to the bar and took a seat, his eyes glued to Aaron. But before the young man had a chance to move, Robert sauntered over and slammed his hands on the bar, giving him an obviously forced smile. "What can I get for you?"

"I came to speak to.."

"Well he's busy at the moment. So what can I get you?" Robert interjected, not giving Gordon an opportunity to speak. He was talking through gritted teeth, doing everything possible not to deck him then and there. When he held Aaron that night, he relived everything that Gordon had done and, the more Robert knew, the more he wanted to beat the guy to a pulp.

"I'll have a pint," Gordon gave up the argument, for now, but was still watching Aaron closely. Robert pulled the pint and slammed it down in front of him, muttering the price and snatching the money out of Gordons hand. Aaron looked over, panic setting in as he saw Gordon staring straight at him with rage hidden behind his eyes.

Robert checked on Aaron, who insisted he was okay, before he went into the back of the pub. He pulled his phone out, ready to search for any signs of Aarons mum online- but how could he? He didn't even know her name. Frustrated, he threw his phone onto the couch and slumped against the wall. He didn't know how to fix this for Aaron, and it killed him knowing he couldn't help.

Much like the first time he appeared, Gordon had spent most of the day sat in the corner of the pub, watching Aarons every movements. Robert had attempted to show some affection towards the lad but every time he tried he was pushed away, called 'mate' or fobbed off as Aaron hurried away. Robert eventually managed to pull him to the back when it was quiet, wanting to know what the issue was.

"He doesn't know I'm gay, Robert." Aaron finally admitted, avoiding eye contact with him. "If he finds out I am, and that I'm with you, he'll just use that against me. He don't need anymore ammo." 

Robert sighed, defeated. "Alright. Well, you seem to know how to deal with him. Just remember what I said, yeah?" Aaron nodded in response and turned to the bar, leaving Robert once again alone with his thoughts.

Aaron was outside, cleaning the empty glasses off the tables in the beer garden when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He went to make a joke as he turned around but froze when he saw it was Gordon.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Aaron," He growled, fingers gripping tighter onto Aarons shoulder, "Where is she? You know she took my money and I damn well want it back."

"I don't know where she is!" Aaron mumbled, trying to move away but Gordons grip kept him in place.

"You've always been a bad liar!" Gordon yelled, pulling him back and throwing him up against the wall. Aaron groaned loudly, clutching at his chest as he felt the wind knocked out of him. He looked up, just in time to move out of the way of Gordons swinging fist. 

Robert was in the lounge, instantly panicked when he heard Aaron groaning outside. He dropped his glass on the table and ran out, catching the moment Gordon almost punched Aaron. He balled his hands into fist, rage taking over the panic as he stormed over, grabbing Gordon by the shoulders and shoving him to the floor.

Aaron ran, as fast as he could, back into the pub and up the stairs, locking himself in the bathroom again. Tears were streaming down his face as he began pacing again- worried about Robert, regretting leaving him down there. He felt trapped, knowing that Gordon would just carry on until he got what he wanted. He needed that freedom again. He needed to forget. He rummaged into his pockets, carefully picking out the blade he had kept with him since the first time. Lifting up his shirt again, he cut just above the first one, reasoning that "Robert won't remember, he'll think it was there before." But there was no relief this time. No freedom- no forgetting. Frustrated that he hadn't got that same feeling, he tried again. And Again.

Robert picked Gordon up off the floor before throwing him against the wall, the same way he had thrown Aaron. "What do you want from him! Why are you ruining his life trying to find his mum?!" Robert yelled, his face millimeters away from Gordons.

"I want what's owed to me. She ran away with five grand and I know he's hiding it for her!"

Robert couldn't help but laugh. All of this pain, destruction, all over a bit of money?

"All you want is your money back?" He questioned with a cocky smirk, his hands gripping Gordons shirt, "And if I give you that, you're gone for good? You never show your face, you forget about Aaron, about her?"

Gordon nodded, quickly straightening his shirt as Robert let go and demanded that he follow him. Robert grabbed his cheque book and started writing down the details. He had a small amount in savings that he kept from the divorce. He was always saving it 'for a rainy day' and today, it was the mother of all storms.

He shoved the cheque into Gordons hand and pointed to the door, muttering "If I ever see you in this village, or anywhere near Aaron again, you're a dead man."  
Gordon looked back before he shut the door, nodding with an accomplished grin plastered on his face, a look that made Robert want to punch it straight off. He sighed loudly when the door slammed- hopefully that'll be the last of it. He dropped down onto the sofa and turned off the TV, looking up with a smile as Aaron hesitantly entered the room.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, zipping up his hoodie as he went to sit next to Robert.

"I sorted it," Robert mumbled as he wrapped an arm around Aarons shoulders, "He knows not to come back, so you can carry on with all those public displays of affection you love giving me."

Aaron just nodded, his face was void of expression as he rested his head on Roberts chest. Robert gently stroked the back of his neck and sighed quietly.

"I'd never let anything happen to you, Aaron..." He paused for a moment, holding his breath before whispering,

"I love you, you know that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarons confession and Roberts acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the previous angsty posts, have some smut :)

Aaron hadn't been the same since that night. 11 days, Robert counted. 11 days of mood swings, sleeping on the sofa (and for some nights for Aaron, not sleeping at all). He couldn't remember the last time they were intimate. Gordon had kept his word and not showed up again and Robert was sure this would make Aaron feel better, but deep down he knew Aaron was still just waiting for him to turn up.

Robert was sat on the sofa with a cold beer in hand, staring at the TV as an old film played- it was the early hours of the morning so it was nothing good, but Robert wasn't really watching. He heard a click as the door opened and closed behind him- Aaron was finally back. He didn't acknowledge him, just expected Aaron to do what he had done every night before- walk upstairs, close the door and hide in the bedroom until morning.

Aaron let out a little sigh as he stepped towards the sofa, gingerly taking a seat on the opposite side of Robert. "Hey," He whispered. His voice was coarse, it felt like it was the first time he had spoken in over a week.

"You alright," Robert asked bluntly, although he didn't voice it like a question. He had learned not to expect much conversation. His thoughts were running wild though, trying to figure out what had caused all this. Of course Gordon was a major factor, but was it his declaration? Did the word 'Love' really freak Aaron out that much that he couldn't stand to be around him anymore?

"I cant hide this from you anymore," Aaron let out a long sigh, grabbing Roberts attention who slowly put his beer on the coffee table and turned his head. "Please.. I understand if you hate me I... I just don't want secrets anymore."

Robert nodded, not really sure what to expect. He watched curiously as Aaron stood up, his heart sinking when he saw him removing his hoodie. He knew what to expect. He should've known it had happened again. How could he not see?

"Aaron, you don't.."

"I need to." Aaron interrupted, taking a shallow breath before he lifted his shirt. Roberts eyes widened and he forced his jaw to keep from dropping at the sight in front of him. He took in the sight- 9.. maybe 10? 10 cuts across Aarons perfect abdomen. 10 red, horrible reminders of the destruction Gordon had left behind.

"Aaron.." Robert whimpered as he reached out to pull him closer, his face now level with his abdomen. Robert traced his fingers lightly across the marks, biting back his anger and pain when Aaron winced under his touch. He whispered softly as he leaned in to press gentle kisses to his skin, "I'll never let you have a reason to do this again."

Aaron nodded, biting down on his bottom lip harshly as he watched Roberts movements. He let his t-shirt drop in an attempt to move Robert away, but the older man held onto the hem to keep his shirt up. Robert took a deep breath before he spoke, "Gordons not coming back, you know."

"He will," Aaron responded sharply, pulling at his shirt again, making Robert move away. "He won't stop until.."

"I paid him off," Robert finally admitted, causing Aaron to step back in disbelief.

"Why would you.."

"Because I couldn't watch you fall apart, I couldn't let you," Robert cried out as he got to his feet, grabbing the younger man by the shoulders and staring him straight in the eye. "I love you, Aaron. I'm sorry if that scares you and I wouldn't blame you for freaking out at me, but I love you and, since the day you walked into my life I made it my mission to help you, just like you helped me."

He could see the corner of Aarons lips flicker into a small smile and Robert smiled back. It felt like forever since he had seen Aaron smile. He almost forgot how it made him look younger and innocent and filled his stomach with butterflies.

"I love you, too," Aaron whispered as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Roberts lips. They moved to embrace each other, both wrapping their arms around one another like they were scared they were slipping away. 

"You've got nothing to worry about now. Not anymore," Robert murmured as he rested his forehead against Aarons. "Don't shut me out again, yeah?"  
Aaron nodded, quickly wiping away the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. Robert just smiled sadly and kissed the tip of his nose, before ushering him up to the bedroom. Robert stripped down to his boxers and pulled the curtains closed while Aaron got undressed, leaving his shirt on. They both crawled into bed, exhausted, and Aaron turned onto his side. Robert smiled and curled himself around the younger man, draping his arm over him to stroke his chest, making sure he was asleep before he drifted off himself.

 

It felt good to have his Aaron back, the happy, boisterous Aaron that pulled pints, chatted cars and used his charm to keep people spending their money. Robert never minded when Aaron would flirt behind the bar, he found it funny really that almost everyone he spoke to fell under the same charm that Robert was under- even the ladies who knew he was gay. Nobody could resist that incredible grin and his way with words.

Robert was sat at the back of the bar with Adam. He had taken the afternoon off but Aaron insisted on working, at least for a few hours, to get himself back into a routine. He hadn't worked since the night Gordon was paid off and all he really wanted to do was go back to normality. 

Robert watched with a proud smile as Aaron worked his charm one a group of four young lads, leaning on the bar with his cheeky smirk, no doubt trying to talk them into buying some more of the expensive wine they had already brought a bottle of.

"So hows he doing?" Adam asked, bringing Robert out of his daydream.

"Yeah, yeah he seems fine. I think his Dad just got to him," Robert sighed, finishing off his pint. He promised Aaron he wouldn't tell anyone else what really happened.   
"You want another?"

Adam nodded and Robert walked up to the bar, greeted by his smiling boyfriend.

"So hows it going?" Robert asked as he tapped his empty pint glass.

"Well that's two bottles of that horrible stuff gone," Aaron grinned as he pulled the pints, "I don't know how anyone can drink that stuff, it's rank."

"Well I guess only people with a taste for the finer things in life would understand," Robert joked and Aaron reached over to playfully punch his arm, "Oi! That's assault on your customers. Your boss isn't gonna be happy about that."

Aaron winked and handed over the pints, "You'll just have to report me and I'm sure I'll be punished accordingly."

Robert laughed, shaking his head as he walked back to the table and resumed his conversation with Adam, still a little distracted by Aaron.

It was closing time and Aaron was locking the front of the pub. Adam had gone home a few hours but Robert stayed in the pub drinking, sufficiently drunk at this point. As soon as he heard the lock, he spun Aaron around and pressed him against the door, eliciting a small moan from the younger mans lips.

"Well hi," Aaron grinned, reaching up to hold the front of Roberts shirt and pull him in for a kiss. He tasted like beer and Robert, a combination Aaron found difficult to resist. Robert pressed himself against him, his hands wandering down to explore his torso. Without breaking the kiss, Aaron pushed Robert backwards until they bumped against the bar, his hands moving to undo Roberts T shit. He pulled back from the kiss momentarily to whisper "Should we take this upstairs?"

Robert grinned and shook his head, pulling off his shirt, "I want you here," He growled and reached for Aarons shirt, hesitating when he remembered the marks.  
Aaron noticed the hesitation but nodded, lifting his own shirt off before his lips crashed against Roberts again in a heated, desperate kiss, grunting When Robert lifted him up and carried him over to the nearest table. He made fast work of removing Aarons jeans and boxers before working on his own, stumbling a bit when he kicked them off. 

Robert leaned down and started biting the delicate skin on the side of Aarons neck his hips rocking gently against Aarons. "We'll have to improvise," He growled into the crook of his neck and lifted his fingers to Aarons lips, who eagerly began sucking and licking the digits. Roberts head lifted slightly to get a better look at Aaron eagerly working on his digits.

"Fuck." Robert grunted as he reluctantly moved his hand away, almost exploding at the dirty smirk Aaron gave him. He pressed his fingers against Aarons hole and pressed in gently, grinning as Aaron writhed beneath him. "I missed this."

Aaron just nodded in response as his eyes rolled back, relishing in the pleasure of Roberts touch. He bucked his hips against the fingers inside him, reaching down to stroke himself slowly. Robert growled at the sight and gently released his fingers, spitting in his hand and running it along his cock before he lined himself up with Aaron.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Aaron," Robert slurred, slowly pushing himself into Aarons entrance, pausing to let the younger man adjust. He knew it was a stupid idea to do this without protection, but his drunken state and the fact Aaron hadn't said anything allowed him to carry on. He pushed further until his thighs were flush against Aarons arse and he gripped onto the younger mans hips, staring down at him with lust-filled eyes. 

"Fuck me," Aaron groaned as he arched his back, reaching to grab the edge of the table under his head. Robert grinned, pulling himself back gently before thrusting forward sharply, the table rocking underneath their movements. The noises from Aarons throat were urging him on and he built up a fast, almost rough rhythm, the sound of their bodies connecting and their moans filling the pub.

Robert let go of Aarons hips and fell forward, crashing their lips together as his thrusts became more erratic, swallowing the moans of pleasure from Aaron. He reached in between them and began stroking Aaron, grinning as the younger man threw his head back and let out a loud, drawn out moan of Roberts name. He thrust harder, knowing he was hitting the sweet spot inside Aaron as his eyes rolled back. He wasn't able to hold on any longer and within moments Aaron came, thick ropes covering his chest and hitting his chin. Robert lifted himself up and continued his grueling pace, fingers digging into the flesh of Aarons thighs as he came inside him, his knees buckling as he collapsed on top of him, the table wobbling again.

They laid their for a moment, gasping for air as they came down from their high. Robert lifted himself up and helped Aaron off the table, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"You're cleaning that up," Robert laughed and pointed to the table, gathering up his clothes. "And then you're coming for a shower."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise in the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more angsty again. I've got an idea of the number of chapters left in this so stay tuned :)

35 days and Gordon was still nowhere to be seen. Aaron was acting like he had completely forgotten what had happened over a month ago. The cuts on his stomach had healed, leaving behind raised lines of skin across his abdomen. He hadn't cried, or even really been angry since Gordon left. He had seemingly moved on.  
Robert was cautious, however. His distrust in most people lead him to believe that Gordon would show his face at any moment, giving him that disgusting grin as he asked for a little more money or Aaron would suffer the consequences. He shook the thought out of his head as he closed up the pub- Aaron had gone to bed a few hours before after spending most of the night complaining that Robert's sleep kicking and grunting had kept him up. It was something he did when he was nervous- he'd be able to sleep through without waking up once, but whoever shared his bed was bound to suffer a kicking. 

Robert slumped into the sofa with a beer in hand and switched on the TV, quickly turning the volume down in fear of waking Aaron. Although he may not have been angry in over a month, he could still get sleep-grumpy, something Robert had learned was even worse. He paused on a channel that was playing the news, his eyes fixated on a familiar mugshot as the presenter spoke;

_"Gordon Livesy, of Emmerdale, Yorkshire, is wanted in connection with a number of assaults around the Hotten and surrounding areas. Police have urged the public to not approach Mr Livesy, but to contact the police immediately."_

Roberts eyes stayed glued to the TV, completely oblivious as Aaron trudged down the stairs, rubbing at his eyes with the sleeves of his jumper. He stopped when his eyes turned to the TV and he saw his fathers face on TV, his entire body frozen still. 

"Is that.." Aaron mumbled as he stepped towards the TV. Robert jolted out of his daze, almost dropping his beer in the process as he reached for the remote. He knew there was no point now.

"They're saying he's wa-"

"I heard," Aaron interrupted, taking the seat next to Robert on the sofa. He let out a soft sigh as he rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder, Roberts arm snaking around his waist.

"At least he wouldn't be stupid enough to show his face around here again though, would he?" Robert questioned like Aaron would know how Gordon worked. Aaron Shook his head, sneakily taking the beer from Roberts hand.

"If he knows he's wanted, he wont come near us. We'd be the first to give him away," Aaron sighed again, but his lips curved up into a small smile. Hearing that his Dad was wanted gave him a strangely relaxed feeling. He would definitely know not to show up here, Aaron thought to himself.

"I guess you're right," Robert murmured as he turned the tv off, "Come on. Bed."

Robert had relaxed the few days after seeing Gordon on the news. The chances of him showing his face around were slim to none and he had finally had a few nights of sleep without beating Aaron to death with his sleep-kicking. Once again he found himself sat in the back room with Adam and Victoria while they waited for Aaron to get ready. They had planned another night out in Hotten, this time to celebrate Adam and Vic's anniversary.

"AARON!" Adam shouted, as loud as he possibly could, causing the other two to almost jump out of their seats.

"Shut up I'm coming!" Aaron shouted back, just as loudly. Robert laughed to himself as he watched- despite both being in their early twenties, they were still just kids when they were around eachother.

"Bet that's not the first time you've heard him say that," Victoria giggled into her drunk and Robert playfully pushed her shoulder, rolling his eyes as she looked over, 

"Well you're not denying it!"

"Actually, I normally don't give him a warning," Aaron grinned as he shoved Adam out of the way of the stares. "You lot ready or what?"

The three of them groaned as he they collected their jackets and Victorias bag. Robert grabbed Aarons arm to hold him back for a moment, waiting for Adam and Victoria to leave for the taxi before he pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Aaron grinned and turned to press himself against Robert, letting out a soft sigh as they pulled away.

"What was that for?" Aaron asked softly, running his fingers gently through Roberts hair.

"Because I can," Robert grinned boldly, tapping Aarons arse as he moved them out to the taxi.

They had agreed to head to a different bar to start off with, to give Adam a break from the awkwardness of Bar West. They would head there later when Adam was a bit more drunk. Victoria whined about the decision as she had loved Bar West since they went there before, but as Aaron stated with a cheeky grin, "We'll get him drunk first and then we can hook him up with a nice, hairy bloke."

They were sat in a pub a few doors down from Bar West. The music was loud but it had a very relaxed vibe as they sipped their pints- Adam and Aaron chatting about mechanics while Victoria rambled at Robert about how hard she was working and how, if he needed an assistant manager, obviously Victoria would be the only choice.  
"Well, if that ever happens, you'll be the first on my list," Robert grinned and finished his pint, sliding the empty glass to Vic. "I need the bathroom, I believe is your round."

Robert winked at Aaron as he walked away and entered the bathroom. He was stood, washing his hands when he heard the door creak open. He glanced over his shoulder but shrugged it off when he saw that it wasn't Aaron. But he froze- he definitely recognised that person. An old business partner from Home Farm, maybe? A former staff member at the pub? To appease his curiousity he glanced over again, anger taking over as the mans face came into full view- Gordon. Before he had a chance to think about his actions, Roberts body swung around and he grabbed Gordons jacket, shoving him roughly against the wall. They had a quick scuffle, but Robert managed to keep the older man pressed against the wall.

"You're done for," Robert growled, his eyes dark with anger as he maintained the pressure on Gordons chest.

"I didn't know you were here!" Gordons voice sounded strained as he tried to move Roberts arms, "I kept to my word, I didn't go back."

"You're a wanted man, Gordon," Robert snarled again, his face barely an inch away from Gordons. He could feel the older mans body tremble beneath him- He was scared. "And your luck's just run out."

Robert moved to grab his phone out of his pocket and Gordon used the opportunity to free himself, shoving Robert away as he lunged for the door. Despite not being very athletic, Robert was quick. He shoved Gordon against the door before he had a chance to escape with a loud thud- Gordons head smacked right against the wood. Robert dragged him back, as far away from the door as possible.

In the pub, Aaron had joined Victoria to get the pints from the bar. Adam was playing on his phone and glanced up when he saw the bathroom door open slightly- Finally, Robert could come and keep him entertained while Victoria chewed Aarons ear off with her rants. He furrowed his brow when he saw a flash of Robert as the door slammed shut. Curious, he got up and walked over to the bathroom, walking in and freezing with shock at the sight in front of him,

"Rob, what are you doing?!" Adam shouted, stepping back slightly as he took in the sight of Roberts face- he had never seen him so angry before, even when things kicked off at the woolpack.

"Call the police!" Robert demanded, turning his head slightly to acknowledge Adam as he continued his struggle against Gordon. "It's his Dad, Aarons, call the fucking police!"

Adam gulped and moved to lean against the door, blocking Gordons only escape route. He called the police and gave the details of the pub, all the while watching Robert closely, making sure he had a hold on the situation.

Ten minutes had gone by and Aaron and Victoria were sat at the table, coming up with ideas to explain where Robert and Adam had gone.

"Maybe they're having an affair!" Victoria mock-gasped, nudging Aarons shoulder.

"With eachother? No chance," Aaron scoffed, rolling his eyes at the prospect. "Sorry Vic but not everyone thinks Adams the fittest... lad... in..."

He trailed off as their attention turned to the police officers barging into the pub. They headed straight for the bathroom and, after a few minutes, Robert and Adam emerged, looking a little worse for wear.

"I told you!" Vic squealed, shaking Aarons shoulder, "God they must have been going at it, look at them!"

Aaron watched closely as the pair got closer- Adam looked fairly normal, just a little stressed and sweaty. Robert's hair was a mess and he had a small cut on his bottom lip. 

"Right, ready to move on?" Robert asked and grabbed his jacket, Adam following suit. He had explained to Adam what had happened while they were in the bathroom and he was just as eager to get Aaron out of there before the police dragged Gordon out.

"Yeah come on, Bar West, but you're not getting me a boyfriend," Adam let out a nervous laugh and wrapped his arm around a confused looking Victoria. Aaron stood up as well, still concerned about Roberts flustered look and cut lip. They had just reached the doors of the pub when they heard shouting- Both Robert and Adams' faces dropped at the same time when they realised Aaron had recognised it.

Aaron grabbed Roberts arm, forcing him to stop walking. They both turned, watching as Gordon was shoved passed them- in cuffs- by the police.

"What..." Aaron stuttered as he watched Gordon appear and disappear quickly into the police car. "Robert? Why was he here!"

"Come with me," Robert sighed and lead Aaron out of the bar. He looked around and found a quiet looking alley, dragging Aaron behind him.

"Look, he said that he didn't realise we wold be here," He said softly, running his hand over Aarons cheek, "I saw him in the bathroom and... I had to. You saw the news and I couldn't risk him finding you in there. Adam came in, he called the police and we had to keep him there until they came."

Aaron sighed as he absorbed the information. He looked between Robert and the space the police car was parked before it drove off. 

"Well.." The corner of Aarons lips turned into a small smile as he wrapped his arms around Robert, "He's gone now, right?

"Right," Robert returned the smile and kissed Aarons forward, chuckling when he saw Adam and Victoria mocking them in the street, "Come on, lets celebrate."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flash forward- six months had passed. Gordon was locked up and both Aaron and Robert couldn't be happier. Adam and victoria had announced they were going to have a baby, making Robert look at his own future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Only a few chapters left. Enjoy!

"How are you ever going to cope without me?" Victoria grinned as she leaned against the bar. She had recently announced that she was pregnant, only a month along so far.

"I'm sure we'll do just fine," Robert laughed as he pulled a pint for a customer, "Besides, I got Aaron here most days and he does double the amount of work you do."  
Vic let out a mock-gasp and slapped Roberts shoulder, laughing as she got back to cleaning the bar. "So what's going on with you two? It's been almost a year, hasn't it?"

Robert smiled at the thought, "Well, almost, yeah. We're good, he seems happy. I'm happy."

"Any plans to..." Vic trailed off, hoping Robert would get what she was indicating. Robert raised his eyebrows in confusion and she huffed, "You know, make an honest man out of him?"

Robert shook his head and laughed, taking the money from the customer as he avoided eye contact with Vic. "I've not thought about. I doubt he has either. And besides, I think I've proven I'm not too great at the whole marriage thing."

As he finished his sentence, Aaron walked into the pub. He had just been for a run and looked flustered- covered in sweat with his clothes sticking to his torso. He had been working out a lot recently to try and shed the beer belly he had developed working and living in a pub. Robert had no complaints, obviously, and was already gobsmacked by the change in Aarons body and attitude.

"Let me take a shower, I'll be down in a sec," He panted as he walked round the bar, giving Robert a small kiss on the lips.

"Well that's a lie, see you in about two hours," Vic joked mockingly, knowing Aaron would never be 'just a sec' in the shower. He rolled his eyes at her and went upstairs, stripping down before stepping under the hot spray.

Robert left it a moment, not wanting to look suspicious before he sneaked into the back and crept upstairs. He stripped down before he pushed the bathroom door open, grinning as Aaron was still blissfully unaware of his presence. He quietly walked into the shower and wrapped his arm around Aarons waist from behind, joining him under the water.

"Rob.." Aaron moaned softly, leaning his head back on Roberts shoulder.

"No, It's Adam," Robert grinned and leaned in to press a soft trail of kisses up the side of his neck. He wrapped his other arm around Aarons waist and began stroking over his chest, pulling the younger man closer to him.

Aaron let his eyes fall shut and reached a hand through Roberts wet hair, his other hand reaching back to hold onto Roberts hip. Robert growled against his neck and started to bite and suck on the flesh, leaving a small, purple mark on his skin. Aaron moaned at the contact and pressed himself back, grinning as Roberts hardening cock pressed against his arse.

"God, Aaron," Robert muttered and pressed him forward against the wall of the shower. He reached in between them and grabbed his cock, pressing it firmly against Aarons hole. Aaron moaned at the contact and pressed his hands against the wall to hold himself up and arch his back, giving Robert a better angle.

Robert began to push into him, taking it slow to begin with. He waited for Aaron to adjust to the intrusion, waiting for the nod of his head before he pushed in fully, his hips flush against Aarons arse. He pulled back, almost completely leaving Aarons body before he thrust quickly, causing Aaron to shout his name.

Robert grabbed onto Aarons hips and started thrusting at a relentless pace- the sight of Aaron dripping wet and bent in front of him was driving him crazy with lust. Aaron pushed back the best he could, biting onto his own arm to stop from moaning too loudly- fully aware that there was a pub full of people beneath them.

"Oh fuck, Aaron..." Robert groaned with pleasure as his movements became more erratic, knowing that he was close to the edge. Aaron reached down to grab his own cock, stroking himself in time with Roberts hips.

 

"They're round the back, Aaron's in the shower." Victoria smiled at Adam, nodding him towards the back.

"He's gonna be ages, he was meant to help me with my car," Adam groaned as he walked around the bar, "I'll go drag him out if I have to."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try!" Vic giggled and watched as Adam stormed off into the back of the pub.

 

"Fuck.. Aaron I'm gonna come.." Robert groaned and rested his forehead in between Aarons shoulderblades. Aaron moaned, stroking himself quickly as he held himself up with his free hand against the wall. His eyes rolled back slightly as his orgasm took over and he came over his hand and the wall in front of him.  
The tightening muscle around him drove Robert crazy and he lifted himself up again, gripping Aarons hips as he continued to thrust into him. The warmth quickly rose in the pit of his stomach and he dropped his head back, biting his lip to keep his moans muffled as he came.

"I don't even care if you're st-" Adams voice quickly snapped the pair out of their euphoric state. They both looked over at the door in horror, seeing Adam stood in the doorway- wide eyed with his mouth open. 

"Oh jesus fucking christ lads!" Adam groaned loudly and slammed the door shut, quickly running down the stairs to find Vic. She looked up at him with confusion, taken aback when he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Whats wro-"

"Don't wanna talk about it, I saw nothing," Adam muttered into her neck. A few moments later, Aaron and Robert walked sheepishly into the bar- after the shock of being caught by Adam they couldn't have gotten dressed faster. They were both red faced, but neither could stop themselves grinning.

"Alright, mate," Aaron carried on grinning as he rubbed his arm, looking in between Adam and Robert. The older man was biting his lip to stop himself from bursting with laughter.

"What's going on!" Vic huffed, pushing Adam away and looking at all three of them, like a mother looking after a bunch of kids.

"Nothin'! Aaron you were meant to be helping me with my coc-CAR!" Adam blurted out, the mistake causing Robert to break down in laughter and Aaron soon followed. Victoria started whining, wanting to know what the big joke was.

"Don't worry Vic," Robert managed to breathe through his laughter, wrapping his arm around Aarons shoulders, "Adam just uh... interupted something."

Vic furrowed her brow, still confused for a moment before she realised what he meant. She quickly looked at Adam who was still overwhelmed with embarassment and began giggling along with the couple.

"Oh my god, that'll learn ya!" Vic grinned, nudging Adams arm who just huffed.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, Aaron, are you co-" Adam stopped himself when he realised what he was saying, causing the other three to start laughing at him again, "Forget it! I'll go find a real mechanic!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and kissed Roberts, cheek, following Adam as he stormed off, "Hold on mate, I'll go have a look."

 

It was getting late and Robert and Victoria were chatting behind the bar during a quiet period. Adam and Aaron were still out working on Adams car. Robert grabbed his phone and sent a quick text, smiling to himself:

_Robert: Hurry up, dirty little grease monkey._

As he pressed send, the door of the pub opened. He looked over and gave the woman a welcoming smile as she approached the bar. She was wrapped in a long, black jacket and her hair had clearly taken a battering from the wind outside. 

"What can I get for you, love?" Robert asked politely, resting his hands down on the bar.

"I'm actually looking for someone," She responded and flashed him a smile, quickly glancing around the pub. "But it doesn't look like he's here."

"You got a name for him?" Robert flashed another smile at her, "I might be able to help. It's always the same people in here, I could find out for you."

The woman's eyes lit up at Roberts offer of help and she quickly rummaged in her purse, pulling out a folded up picture and handing it to Robert. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the picture and looked back up at her. The picture was a few years old, but that smile- those eyes- they hadn't changed at all.

He handed the photo back quickly and tilted his head curiously. "I know the lad. Whos looking for him?"

She laughed softly as he put her purse back in her bag, "I'm Chas. His mum."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas gets more involved with the pair and Robert has a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this, which will be a flash forward into the future and sort of a summary of everything that went on in the time period that was skipped. thanks for all your support on this series, im glad you all enjoyed :)

Robert set the cup of tea in front of Chas, who had made herself comfortable on the sofa. Robert sat beside her, glancing over the various pictures she had laid out of Aaron as a child. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes flickered in between the photos- It was unmistakably Aaron, his eyes had obviously always been a bright, shining blue and his mischievous grin has only gotten bigger and better with age.

"I heard that Gordon got sent to prison," Chas spoke up in between sips of her tea, "That's why I decided to show up. I knew that he'd be safe now.. we both would be."

Robert nodded in agreement, finally breaking himself away from the photos. "He came around here looking for you, it shook Aaron up a bit, I'll admit."  
A sad smile washed over Chas' face at Roberts confession, and Robert knew that look. They both knew Aaron well, and clearly Chas had seen a destructive side to his son over the years.

"I knew it would," She sighed, leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees, "He's never been great with his feelings. He'd take it out on a door or a random kid at school or.."

"Himself," Robert quickly interjected and Chas responded with another nod.

"He'd run," She admitted, "Run all the time. I thought it was him getting ready for football or some sports day at school, but he'd push himself too far." She paused for a moment, brows furrowed with concern as she made solid eye contact with Robert, "What has he done?"

Robert stayed silent, unsure whether the words should really be coming from him or if it was best left to Aaron to talk to her about it, if he even wanted her knowing. He didn't want to give her more cause for concern or anger Aaron by telling her that pushing himself to exhaustion didn't work anymore, so he was trying a more permanent solution. Robert went to talk again, but the door creaked open and a sweaty, grease covered Aaron appeared. Aaron nodded at Robert, quirking an eyebrow at the woman he was sat with- until she turned around.

"Mum!" Aaron cried, with more excitement than Robert had ever seen from him before. She stood, and Aaron barged over to hug her, despite her protests from the dirt that covered him. She eventually gave in and Robert smiled, watching the pair embracing in a reunion that they both clearly wanted and desperately needed.

"I heard about Gordon," Chas smiled as she pulled herself away, giving herself a quick brush down with her hands.

"He's not our problem anymore," Aarons face was beaming, "I need to get cleaned up, I'll be back down in a sec."

"Wont hold my breath, love," Chas chuckled, watching with pride as her son disappeared upstairs.

As usual, Aaron had taken about an hour to get fully showered and changed. In that time Robert had managed to order pizza, have it delivered and was sat on the sofa with Chas, both idly chatting away and watching TV.

"Was he always this slow in the shower?" Robert questioned Chas but kept his eyes on Aaron with a smirk. Aaron rolled his eyes and grabbed a slice of the pizza, squeezing himself in between the two on the sofa.

"Nowt wrong with making sure I'm clean," He smiled as Robert curled an arm around his shoulders. Chas glanced over, her face beaming at the pair of them.

"Oh Aaron, look at you two," She leaned over and kissed Aarons cheek, flashing a cheeky grin at Robert, "I hope he's not been too much trouble."

"Only every day since he walked into my life," Robert laughed and gently ran his hand over the side of Aarons neck, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Despite Chas' insistence on staying at the B&B, Robert had convinced her to stay at the pub. He had convinced her to use their bed and set up a fort on the floor in the lounge for him and Aaron to sleep on. It was about 1am and, after hours of chatting, Chas had finally decided to go to bed. The boys stripped down to their boxers and curled up under the covers- Robert laying on his back with Aarons head on his chest, watching some late night chat show.

"She seems really nice," Robert murmured as his fingers traced random patterns over Aarons back.

"She is. She really likes you," Aaron smiled and began pressing soft, slow kisses across Roberts chest. Robert moaned softly at the sensation and ran his fingers through Aarons hair.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked softly, watching as the younger man started to move further down his body. "Your mums gonna hear us..."

Aaron ignored him and continued his attack on Roberts body. They did their best to stay quiet- Robert using his arms to muffle his moans as he thrust himself into Aaron, who had resorted to covering his face with a pillow in an attempt to stay quiet. It was short, but intense as the pair were worried about being caught, but it only seemed to make it more exciting.

The next day, Aaron had left early to go finish Adams car, leaving Robert to entertain Chas. They sat watching TV and drinking coffees, chatting about the future of the couple.

"I've not seen him like this with anyone, Robert," Chas smiled at him, "He normally doesn't do serious. He normally doesn't do... anything."

"He's changed a lot, well, since I first met him," Robert admitted, giving Chas' shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "He still gets in a huff over silly little things but he's more understanding, more mature.... Chas, do you think Aarons too young.. you know, for anything really serious?"

Chas stayed in silence for a moment, confused at what Robert was hinting at before the realization hit and she began uncontrollably grinning, pulling him into a tight embrace, "Of course he's not too young, you idiot! He only wants you and you clearly only want him, so whats the problem!"

Robert spent the rest of the day behind the bar, thinking about what Chas had said. Since they first met, him and Aaron had been practically inseparable. They almost immediately moved in together, they had the same friends, the same sense of humour, the same passion for each other. Robert knew he could trust Aaron no matter what and he was pretty certain that Aaron felt the same way. The more Robert thought about it, the more convinced he was that he had to ask Aaron. He had never felt like this about anyone else- Not even Chrissie.

Aaron had been working on Adams car most of the day, repeating to his friend over and over that "You may as well get a new car because this is fucked" but Adam insisted he only wanted that car for sentimental reasons. What Aaron wasn't aware of was that, when Adam had gone to get lunch earlier in the day, Robet had found him and asked him to keep Aaron distracted, at least until around 6.

When they pulled up to the pub- it looked empty. Aaron instantly started to worry that something had happened, why would Robert not open up? Was he ill, was he even there? He stepped out of the car and glanced back to Adam, "You wanna come in for a drink?"

"Nah mate I gotta go and see Vic, she's been given the night off," Adam grinned and quickly sped off back to his place. Aaron shrugged and walked up the main entrance, quirking his eyebrow when he noticed that it was open. He pushed on the door gently and stepped inside, overwhelmed by the sight in front of him  
Robert had worked on it all day with Chas. All the lights of the pub were turned off, but it was lit up by, what looked like, hundreds of candles. Large pillar candles and tiny tea lights scattered around the pub- along the bar, on the tables and window ledges. There was music playing quietly in the background and, as Aarons looked around the pub, his eyes finally rested on Robert stood in front of the bar. He was leaning back with his elbows resting on it, wearing a smart looking shirt and jeans, his hair perfectly styled and a nervous smile spread across his face.

"What is all this? It's not our anniversary," Aaron smiled and approached Robert, resting his hands on the older mans hips. Robert stood up straight and pulled Aaron in for a slow, passionate kiss, their tongues dancing around each other momentarily before Robert stepped back, confusing Aaron even more.

"You've changed my life, Aaron," Robert started, a distinct nervous quiver in his voice, one that Aaron had never heard before, "I cant imagine doing any of this without you, or with anyone else. Every day you surprise me and make me smile, you gave me my life back and gave me so much more."

Robert reached over behind the bar, producing a small box, which made everything click into place in Aarons head. He watched as Robert dropped down onto his knee, Aarons hands now shaking as much and as visibly as Roberts were.

"I don't wanna do any of this without you. And I think you feel the same.. will you.."

"You idiot, of course I will!" Aaron grinned and dragged Robert back to his feet, crashing their lips together as Robert wrapped his arms around his waist. They were getting lost in the moment, focusing on nothing else but their lips moving in unison and their bodies pressed against each other, until they heard a voice from behind the bar.

"He said yes then mate!" Adam shouted, and within moments him, Vic and Chas had crashed into the room, not even hiding the fact that they had been watching everything with excitement and anticipation. They began to celebrate, Chas pouring the drinks and Vic pouring her heart out to Robert about how sweet the whole scene was. Aaron stood back with Adam by his side, both boys smiling at each other.

"I best be your best man," Adam ordered, giving Aaron a playfully shove.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
